


Replay

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Series: Encounters [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: The first time Viktor had touched Yuuri like this had been drunken, messy, quick. Perfect. It had left such a mark on him that he’d used the memory to get himself off nearly every day between then and seeing Yuuri again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAH here we go sequel to the [After Party's After Party](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8784349).
> 
> ty again to MihaelKai for beta services!

The first time Viktor had touched Yuuri like this had been drunken, messy, quick. Perfect. It had left such a mark on him that he’d used the memory to get himself off nearly every day between then and seeing Yuuri again.

When he’d found out, nearly a full year later, that Yuuri hadn’t even remembered that night, Viktor had felt like a fool for throwing himself so relentlessly at the confused man. And He’d been hurt. Hurt that Yuuri forgot him. Forgot inviting him to his home. Forgot begging him to be his coach.

Forgot the night he stole Viktor Nikiforov’s heart.

But Yuuri was apologising in the best way possible. His Yuuri. Half naked in front of him, only his open shirt and undone tie hanging from his body. Viktor’s own shirt wide open, slacks and briefs around his ankles. Yuuri climbing into his lap, grinding against him so deliciously. Pressing lube into his hand with a whispered invitation to fill him up.

Viktor shuddered, arousal shooting through him as he covered his fingers in lubricant as fast as he could, reaching around the younger man in his lap and sliding the slick digits between his cheeks.

Viktor liked it messy. He liked it desperate. But he wouldn’t compromise Yuuri’s comfort by rushing his preparation. As he thrust a finger inside him slowly, Yuuri squirming and moaning above him, he leaned in to latch his mouth onto a collar bone, sucking, licking, kissing the soft flesh hungrily. Leaving smears of saliva on the beautiful skin there.

When Yuuri was rocking himself down onto Viktor’s finger, he added another, stretching him gently. Then a third, and a fourth just to be safe. Yuuri hissed in slight discomfort at the last, burying his flushed face against Viktor’s neck and gripping his open shirt tightly in his hands. Viktor whispered sweet nothings into his ear, littering opened mouth kisses along Yuuri’s neck, his other hand stroking his lower back until Yuuri relaxed.

He coaxed the other’s head back so that he could kiss him hungrily as he slipped his fingers from Yuuri’s body, instead wrapping his slippery hand around both their cocks. He stroked them both together, pressing the stiff shafts against each other and letting out a soft moan as Yuuri began thrusting into his hand against him. And then The younger man’s hand joined his own, lacing their fingers together, golden rings on their fingers glinting in the dim light of the hotel room.

Viktor almost came there and then. The sight making him whine loudly, hips trying to jerk upward but held in place by Yuuri’s body. His heart clenched almost painfully, echoing the sensations of a year before, when he’d irrevocably fallen for Yuuri. And Yuuri just chuckled affectionately above him, his free hand stroking through Viktor’s hair.

Their hands left their cocks, Yuuri’s both coming up to cup Viktor’s face as he kissed him, the two taking a moment to calm down a little. Pull themselves back from the brink. Viktor whined into Yuuri’s mouth, nose bumping against the other’s own, his hands resting on Yuuri’s narrow hips.  
Once Yuuri deemed him sufficiently calmed, he moved. His hand reached back as he lifted his hips, grabbing Viktor’s cock and rubbing the head over his entrance briefly before sinking onto it in one swift moment, back arching as he moaned.

“So full… Viktor… ah… feels so good…” Yuuri moaned, and Viktor’s hands gripped his hips tightly, holding him still for a moment before guiding his movements into a slow rhythm, grinding.

“You’re so beautiful, Yuuri. So perfect.” Viktor breathed, awe in his voice as he ran his eyes over Yuuri’s body, taking in every dip and curve of muscle, every minute twitch of his cock, the ruddy tone of the flushed skin.

Then the pace sped up, Yuuri began bounding in his lap, Viktor’s stomach muscles clenched hard and he leaned up to crush their lips together.

The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, mixing with the faint creak of the couch beneath them and their heavy breathing, studded with moans and whimpers. Viktor’s mouth found Yuuri’s chest, laving his nipples with attention, sucking, nipping, gently tugging them with his teeth. Yuuri arched, cock rubbing firmly against Viktor’s abdomen, smearing precum over the skin.

Viktor met every downward roll of Yuuri’s hips with a sharp thrust, lips assaulting Yuuri’s own, it felt perfect. Every moment he was with Yuuri like this felt perfect.

And then they were both tumbling over the edge, Yuuri clenching around him setting off a chain reaction between them. Viktor filled him, painting his insides white as Yuuri spurt across Viktor’s stomach and chest, a little semen landing on Viktor’s chin from the force.

Yuuri’s hands once again cupped Viktor’s face, foreheads pressed together as they both panted, fighting to catch their breaths, eyes closed. They stayed this way for a little while, before Viktor hooked his arms under Yuuri’s thighs and lifted him as he stood. Viktor’s cock slipping from inside him, a little cum dribbling down Yuuri’s skin and dripping onto the floor, neither of them noticing or caring.

He carried him over to the bed, laying Yuuri down on the sheets and grabbing a stray towel to wipe them both clean before taking up residence beside his Fiance.

He’d never been so in love with anything. Not even skating, Viktor thought as he trailed his fingers over Yuuri’s cheeks, eliciting a gentle smile from the younger man as he gazed up at him. Viktor pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s lips before curling around him, lacing their fingers together, no words needed between them as they relaxed in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> You can catch me over at [TrashBambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> I'm also taking [Viktuuri Art requests! read about it here](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/154099892015)
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME TO WRITE MORE


End file.
